Stuck in a Room
by OgichiRocks
Summary: When Ichigo is having a meeting with everybody in his room, Kisuke and Yoruichi decide to play an awesome prank...How will ichigo survive?


**This is supposed to be a funny one-shot, and I hope other people think its funny…**

**Special Thanks goes to LoverofGin for helping with the idea!**

Stuck in a Room 1

"Ichigo! We need to have a meeting!"

"Fine, I would tell everybody to meet in my room, but they are probably already there."

The carrot-top teen opened his door and walked into his room, he looked at the large group of people sitting on his bed, in his chair, on his floor, and sighed. He walked over to where Uryuu was hogging his desk chair and pushed him off before taking a seat.

"Hey! What was that about?"

"It's my chair, I deserve a place to sit in my own room, for crying out loud."

"But I was sitting there first!"

"I don't really care!"

"You shinigami are all the same..."

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?"

"Hey! Calm down guys so we can get down to business and get out of here!"

"But Taicho! I like this room! And I brought some sake so we could party!"

"Rangiku! How many times have I told you to leave the sake at the barracks!" The irritated white haired shinigami shook his head in defeat.

"Hey guys, how long is this meeting going to take? I think I'm gettin bored."

"How can you be bored? We've only been here five minutes!"

"Shut up would you, it's not my fault I can't stay entertained with you guys around!"

"What are you saying?" Now the two bright haired shinigami were standing almost nose-to-nose, glaring at each other.

"Ichigo, Renji!"

"What?" They screamed at the same time, turning towards a slightly daunted Rukia.

"Just, just...ohh, never mind, you two are going to keep fighting no matter what I say."

"Fine, I'll stop if he stops!" Renji pointed at Ichigo.

"And I'll stop if he stops saying he's bored!"

"Good, then you've come to an agreement, now can we finally get to what this meeting is supposed to be about?"

Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Toshiro, Rangiku, Chad, Orihime, and Uryuu all looked expectantly at Rukia to start the meeting.

"O.K. Let's get down to business..."

We will leave this scene for a moment because actually listening to business is quite boring. So for now we will look over to another two characters committing some curious acts...

"Come on! We have to hurry or they'll finish before us!"

"I know, I'm almost done... Just a little bit more..." The figure stood up admiring his handy work on the door he was standing in front of.

"Good, they'll never get out! Hahah!"

"Come on, you have to use shunpo to get the window without them seeing..."

"Fine Kisuke, but don't make it seem so hard, this is no big deal for the Master of Flash Step!"

"Yeah, whatever. I'll go rig the lights."

The two miscreants moved apart to set up the separate parts of their elaborate prank. The figure in green quietly moved to the attic and began messing with wires, which the lithe form of a woman continuously disappeared and reappeared outside of the building. Muffled voices come from inside one particular room, reminding the two of their hurry.

Now we will once again move back to the meeting as it is now being wrapped up.

"Alright, does everybody know what the plan is?"

"Yep, thanks Rukia-chan! Why don't I make some cookies for everybody since this meeting was so great!"

"Wait!" A chorus of voices stopped her from leaving the room.

"What is it?"

"Uh, n-nothing, just we don't really need any cookies right now."

"Oh, Kurosaki-Kun! I can make them anyways, its no problem! But, I see you really don't want them, darn they were going to be super yummy, chocolate chip with teriyaki sauce and mayonnaise icing!"

Quite a few faces turned a slight shade of green at the mention of the icing. Rangiku on the other hand had just opened her sake, and made a quick mumbled toast to Orihime.

"Alright, I had better go before another hollow comes. Matsumoto! Get up and follow me."

"Well, see you two later!"

Ichigo watched as the white haired captain dragged a woozy Lieutenant over to the window. He continued to watch as Toshiro began to struggle and grumble.

"What's holdin ya?"

"This darn window won't open!"

"What do you mean it won't open? Just slide it that way!"

"Shut up Quincy! If you're so smart why don't you try and open the window!"

"Fine, I will!"

Pause. Then Uryuu starts cursing when he also cannot open the window.

"I think it would be best to just use the door."

"Wow, Chad! I never would have thought of that!"

"Whatever, come on Matsumoto!"

Toshiro dragged Rangiku roughly over to the door. He took the handle in one hand and turned. The door didn't open.

"Come on Toshiro! Don't tell me you can't open the door either!"

"You, substitute soul reaper! This door is stuck."

"I can see that."

"Want me to break it down! I've been dying to use my sword today!"

"Ikkaku, you know you can't do that, that would be violent and not at all beautiful."

"And you would damage my house!"

"Well does anybody have any other suggestions?"

Ikkaku looked upset to not be allowed to break something. Uryuu was currently sulking in the corner, and appeared to be sowing a dress for Kon. Rukia was playing around with her soul pager, muttering about no service. Chad was calmly watching as the events unfolded. Ichigo was deep in thought, possibly speaking with Zangetsu for advice. Orihime was sitting with Rangiku's head in her lap muttering softly while Rangiku sung a drinking song under her breath. Yumichika was playing with his manicure. Renji seemed to have fallen asleep on Ichigo's bed. Toshiro was still trying, in vain, to attempt to open the door.

"What if we... Ummmmm... Never mind."

"What? What was your idea?"

"Well it was pretty crazy."

"TELL US!" The entire room now had their eyes on Ichigo.

"I was just remembering how you guys," He pointed to the five soul reapers (not including Rukia), "When you came in my room that one time through my ceiling light..."

"That's never gonna work!"

"Just be quiet, they made me tell them, and what are you doing in the corner anyways?"

"I was making use of my time and sowed this nice dress for kon."

"You know Kon is a guy right."

"Oh. I am not surprised."

"Fail."

"I give up, this door is never going to open unless we bust through or figure out what is blocking it."

"Unless we bust through it." Ikkaku muttered sulkily.

"I just said that!"

"Hey! I have an idea!"

"What is it Orihime?"

"What if we use Chad's strength and bust the door down?"

"I just said that!"

"What would be even better would be to somehow break the door off!"

"I JUST- oh, never mind..."

"Why don't we just be happy! And then we can party!"

"Matsumoto! I order you to stop drinking and take this situation seriously!"

"But Taicho, I'm having so much fun..." She drifted of to a lulled state of unconsciousness.

"Yawn, hey guys, still can't get the stupid door open?"

"Nope, and we can't get the window open either."

"Darn."

"Hey, why did you fall asleep in the first place?"

"Uh, late night chasing a stubborn hollow."

"Fine, but would you just stay awake long enough to help us figure out how to get out of here?"

"Yeah, sure, but I don't know how long I can stay awake with a group as boring as this one."

"I thought you said you would stop with the boring comment!"

"I must have forgotten."

"Well get it into your head or I will for you!" Ichigo and Renji were once again standing head to head in the crowded room.

"Hey, guys, stop!"

"NO!" They both hurried to get to Ichigo's substitute soul reaper badge, tackling each other in the process. Then Ichigo reached his badge and quickly pressed it to his chest, Renji did the same a moment later. Now they stood with swords drawn facing each other and growling.

"Guys! Stop! I order you, as your superior to stop fight g or you'll get us all killed!"

"Shut up Toshiro, your not my superior!"

"And you're not my captain!"

"Kurosaki-Kun! Please stop fighting."

The fire in Ichigo's eyes died down and he put his body back on, but he looked at Renji who was doing the same and they made a silent promise to finish this later.

Suddenly the lights flickered and went out, leaving everyone in utter pitch-black darkness.

"Hey! Who turned off the lights?"

"It wasn't me! The light switch won't work!"

"Then open the blinds, it's only afternoon anyways!"

Swish

"Someone blacked out the windows!"

"I can't see a thing!"

"Hey! Get off of my foot!"

"Oh, sorry!"

"Ouch, someone's on my fingers!"

"Hey, who put a bed right there?"

"Be quiet everyone! We have to stay calm and- ouch! Who just kicked me! I am so gonna hurt you!"

Then began a long period of shuffling, bumping, crashing, cursing, and yelling, before finally the lights flickered back on. Ichigo had been smart and stayed in his seat, along with Chad and Uryuu. The others were not as lucky; currently Rangiku was at the bottom of an ungainly mass of bodies. Toshiro squirmed to try and get out from underneath Renji, who was in turn squirming to relieve his back of Ikkaku and Yumichika's weight. Yumichika was complaining about a broken nail, quite loudly, so he didn't seem to hear when everybody yelled at him to get off the top of the pile.

"I cannot believe that I even associate with stupid shinigami..."

"Hey, I'm not stupid thank you very much!"

"Ichigo, you are the only exception because you are only a substitute. And still I don't like you."

"Hmph."

"And what about me?"

"Uh, Rukia..."

"Just what I thought." They were interrupted by Chad who was picking up Yumichika and trying to sort out the pile that had been formed.

"Hey, hey! Chad, what are you doing, put me down!"

"Thanks Chad, you did make sure to break a few of his nails when you picked him up, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well now that every one is back in a better position, why don't we just stand on Chad and he will lift us into the ceiling so we can escape!"

"O.k. Here goes."

"Wait, really, I didn't think that you would actually do that! And anyway, how are we going to be able to see if the light is out?"

"Just everyone stand still!"

"Like that'll work..."

A few minutes later Ichigo stood corrected on the roof of his house along with everybody else who had been in the room with him.

"I stand corrected."

Ichigo took Renji with him to inspect the door and window to his room. They found a thick line of glue all around the edge of his door and window, along with a note saying: "Hope you like the new Super Glue prototype! Signed, Kisuke and Yoruichi"

They showed the note to everyone else, and they soon all appeared outside of Urahara's Candy shop. They were very irritated.

"KISUKE! YORUICHI!"

"Yes?"

"What seems to be the problem?"

The End!

**I hope you made it to the end without having to change your pants too many times…**

**Anyways… Please review! And I will take any suggestions about any kind of story that you would like to see me write!**


End file.
